


feeling the love of you

by nanizet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hunk gets character development, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), and as much as i love shayllura i feel ripped off :/, call that a power move lmao, its actually not even that its more, look they never showed hunk and shay reuniting, so this basically completes the gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanizet/pseuds/nanizet
Summary: 5 times Hunk felt for Shay when she wasn’t there, and 1 time when she was





	feeling the love of you

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ong Ong by Blur. It’s a really cute song, and if you haven’t heard it go listen!

**1**

 

Hunk first feels it when they’re battling the Robeast.

One of the _many_ Robeasts. But this one is special, because this is the one that he fights the hardest. And not just because it seems close to damn indestructible. No, it’s because it’s the first time he fights for something other than himself.

He evades, fights like crazy, feels the adrenaline make his brain sizzle, not because he’s a scared seventeen-year-old who’s too young to die, but because the Robeast represents the Galra. The Galra, who enslave and oppress entire species. The Galra, who will use a living planet until it’s dying, and then abandon it and its people to perish without even the barest hint of remorse. For the first time, a Robeast isn’t just a threat to his life. For the first time, a Robeast is a fucking evil son of a bitch.

But that – all of that – isn’t what makes Yellow’s shoulder cannon appear.

He can feel Yellow running through his mind, like a mother and a father and a friend all at once. Yellow reminds him of his family back home – so tightly knit you couldn’t stick a pin between them. Yellow reminds him of his Mama and her motorbike – the one she taught Hunk how pipes and valves and engines work on. Yellow reminds him of his Tina, and her cooking – he misses the panipopo the most – and her hugs. Yellow reminds him of his older sister, who would kick his shin so hard his entire leg would go numb if he tried to tell their mums about her boyfriend sneaking in through the window in the middle of the night to see her (who also told him to follow his passions and be confident in who he is _always_ ).

Hunk is a pretty terrible pilot, but Yellow is helping and teaching and nurturing him. He can feel Yellow’s pride surging through him as his passion courses through his veins, and he pilots the lion with a fervour he’s never had before.

There’s still a tad of “Holy crap, I’m gonna die aaaaaaaaaah”. But that’s to be expected, considering –

“Whoa!”

Yellow takes the wheel (is it still a wheel if it’s a control panel?) and lurches them out of the way of one of the lasers. The hum of energy lingers in the air, and for a moment his screen glitches a little. He briefly gets distracted as he wonders how powerful that beam is if just the electrical residue has that kind of effect on super-robot space felines. That can fly. Wow, that’s weird. Wasn’t it only a few weeks ago that he was throwing up from Lance’s crazy-bad piloting on the Garrison training simulator?

A mild zap from Yellow reminds him to pay attention to what’s happening now, and his wandering mind reroutes back to what’s at stake. They’re fighting a desperate, losing battle. And Hunk can’t lose. If he loses, he’ll be killed. Voltron will be destroyed, and the last hope of the universe against the Galra will be snuffed out. The Balmera is being tortured with every shot they allow the Robeast to take, and the people of the Balmera are dying, just like the Galra wanted.

Hunk screams in rage and tries to get in closer, but has to turn back again as he narrowly misses another laser blast. The screen flickers, and he can hear banging on Yellow’s surface as rocks from the Robeast’s blast hit the Balmera and send a spray of rubble into the air.

They keep trying to lead the Robeast away, but the Balmera is still dying, and the planet won’t go on forever. Eventually they’ll come back around to the Balmerans, and –

And Shay will die.

That’s the thought that makes Yellow’s shoulder cannon appear. It’s his rage, his desperation, and his passion that makes him fight. But it’s Shay that he fights for.

  

 

 

 

**2**

The second time Hunk feels it, it’s almost educational.

It’s not the most intense version of it, like the one he felt back on the Balmera. But it’s the same – that passion, the way his mind goes to her from the most unlikely circumstances, simply because he _wants_ to think of her. That’s what he learns about himself from the experience anyway, after some personal reflection afterwards.

They land on a planet that’s mostly desert and arid grassland after getting a distress call, and find about thirty or so tall, mouthless alien beings that seem panicked and desperate. When they land, some of them are crying noiselessly. Hunk is made fully aware at this point how quiet the universe is without speech, and as the sand dunes whistle in the distance and tears pour wordlessly down a group of anxious mourners, goose-bumps erupt up his arms. It feels so creepily empty.

One of the aliens, dressed in slightly less tattered garb than the rest of his kin, approaches them. He must be the leader, Hunk guesses.

“We got your distress call.” Hunk tells them.

The alien looks at him, then silently guides them over to their ship and places a single grey webbed hand on it.

“Uh. Um…”

The alien reaches over, grabs his hand, and places it on the ship as well.

_My species communicates by sending vibrations that carry our thoughts through metal. It’s…it’s a bit weird._

“Wha – not really, haha! I actually know someone who communicates through rocks.”

_Interesting._

“Yeah! She’s great.”

Memories of Shay flicker across Hunk’s mind, and a gentle, fond smile crosses his face.

He realises the alien is staring at him somewhat expectantly. So is everybody else. He blinks. There’s an awkward pause, before Shiro speaks up.

“Hunk, I thought you wanted to – “

“Oh, right! We’re the Paladins of Voltron, here to kick Galra butt and save the universe. How can we help?”

As it turns out, the aliens’ ship is broken, and they only just managed to crash-land on this sandy planet instead of into a nearby star. Pidge starts work on the electrical wiring, and Hunk takes off his paladin armour, rolls up his sleeves, and pulls out the ship’s toolbox.

Upon first look, the ship’s issue is a simple one – dodgy valves. He sets to work fixing it, and when he’s done he inspects more of the ship’s engine, noting some of the interesting non-Earth engineering and spotting the numerous parts that weren’t exactly made to the finest quality. His investigation yields a much more interesting answer to the crashed ship than just a few broken valves. The aliens were clearly ripped off – they probably bought the ship from a suspicious trader at a low price, just so they could get away. No wonder it’s broken down.

He hates that the Galra have made it this hard to flee. His Mama and his Tina were immigrants – but they simply boarded a plane one day and left Samoa. Under the Galra, secrecy and trickery and betrayal are what it involves to even _become_ a refugee. They have to run away aboard a terrible ship, made to assassinate the desperate, unassuming, and oppressed simply for believing they deserve better than being a slave of the Galra. He tightens a screw rather viciously, until his hand slips off the ratchet when he’s tightened the screw to the max. He sighs and unloosens it a bit, letting the tense thoughts filter out as he does.

A few hours pass, and he’s left in relative peace and quiet as he works on the ship. He can hear Keith and Lance arguing (or flirting? He can’t really tell, and he doesn’t think Keith and Lance can either) and Shiro trying to desperately resolve the conflict, but they’re far enough away that he can block it out.

His mind, of course, wanders back to Shay. It’s a little embarrassing, but thinking about Shay is _nice_ , and besides, nobody can read his thoughts. He wonders how she’s going. He hopes she’s okay. That she’s enjoying the sky, now that she can see it whenever she likes.

He finishes screwing in a part, and with a heavy _thud_ part of the engine starts to work again. He grins. This is why he loves engineering – the satisfaction of getting it right.

Shay would think engineering is pretty cool. She’d be impressed by his skill. He loves that about her – her joy at the smallest things. She finds magic and wonder in everything. If someone told her about cynicism it would break her heart.

Hunk decides to try being more positive from now on.

He climbs out, covered in grease and weird purple bugs that he figured out were actually helping the fuel supply, and shoves the toolbox back in its slot.

“All done! Your ship is ready to fly. You had some dodgy parts in there – I’ve replaced them with better ones that should make sure you get at least a couple more decaphoebs of use out of this baby.” It’s almost scary how much he sounds like his Mama when she was talking to a customer.

Hunk puts his hand on the metal surface of the ship as the alien leader does. He can feel the quiet chattering of the aliens in the background as they reboard their ship.

_Thank you. And before you go…good luck with your rock friend._

“Good luck?”

_You know why._

The paladins watch them depart from the ground. As Hunk is brushing off bugs from his shoulder and squinting at the sky, he finally figures out why he keeps thinking about Shay.

 

 

 

 

**3**

As much as Lance and Pidge seem to go on about how he can transform food goo into a delicacy, the truth is that there really isn’t that much he can do with it. Similar to the way he would change the Garrison-issued military rations in his and Lance’s dorm into midnight snacks, it’s not that he _can’t_ improve it, it’s just that the _range_ of what he can do with it is…limited.

That’s why he loves planets with vegetation, because he can collect actual ingredients to make _proper food_. Just the thought of these planets makes him dreamy – planets where there are trees with interesting fruits, and strange roots growing out of the ground, and _once_ he even found a pretty good substitute for rice. He’s using up the last of it now. So what if it makes weird noises when it’s being cooked? It’s _rice_. He can serve it with pretty much everything. Besides, he’s learned his lesson, and now he wears ear muffs to block it out. As he picks out the bad grains from the good ones, he feels like a damn expert, a real _connoisseur_ of Screaming Almost-Rice.

He drops the “rice” into the boiling water (now _that_ is a _real_ delicacy – actual water!), and, with a well-practised and smooth movement, pops the ear muffs onto his ears. The screaming is subdued to a faint whistle, and he grins smugly at his skilfulness and turns to the bread (it’s blue) and begins slicing.

As he carefully begins laying “cucumber” slices onto the “buttered” “bread”, he fantasizes about a perfect picnic. At the moment, he’s just making a sandwich and some fried rice for lunch, but he could serve up a _nice_ picnic. With foods from all over – the stuff his Tina made on the picnics they went on when he was a kid, and the Cuban food Lance’s mum taught him how to cook so Lance wouldn’t get _too_ homesick while they were at the Garrison, and the recipes he learned on the internet. A baguette, and cheeses and cold cuts and olives on a platter.

It would be on a beach. He’s always lived near the seaside, and he knows there’s not much that’s better than drinking juice and snacking in the shade of a palm tree, sand stretching out into the ocean, where blue waves crash just a few metres away.

Shay would be there. Shay _has_ to be there. She’d love it – the sky, clear and beautiful blue above their heads, the cool of the forest behind them, the sun warming their backs, and the sea to splash around in. She would _love_ splash wars. He could show off his cooking, tell her about all the sea creatures that live in the reef just a short swim away.

He wants to make all the food his Tina made for him, and make it for Shay. Hunk’s family expresses feeling through food. Every time his Tina made food for her family, he remembers _tasting_ her love. He wants Shay to feel that too. He feels the heat rise in his cheeks, and a small, longing smile curve in his lips.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about, buddy?”

Hunk drops his knife in shock, feeling it slice his finger.

“Ow! Oh, uh. Nothing. Just making some lunch. Wow, is it hot in here? It’s hot in here right?”

Lance stares at him, then grins knowingly.

“Nope, not really.”

“Well, it’s hot,” Hunk almost snaps at him, then grimaces and gentles his tone. “I just feel like it’s a little hot in here. That’s why I’m. Y’know. That’s why I’m blushing.”

Lance raises one eyebrow. “Uh huh. _Suuuuurrrre_ ,” he says, slyly, and steals a “cucumber” slice from the chopping board before perching himself on a clear countertop.

While his best friend munches, Hunk busies himself with cleaning his wound.

“You know, Hunk,” Lance leans back on his hands, “I am _quite_ the ladies’ man. _And_ the man’s man.”

Hunk stares at him blankly. “You came out to me like, five months ago.”

“What? No, that’s not what I mean. What I _mean_ is thatI know when a girl is feeling the sweet, _sweet_ touches of _looove. And_ when a guy is too.”

Hunk’s thoughts go to his best friend’s longstanding “rivalry” with Keith, and he snorts. “Really?”

“What are you laughing at? I’ll have you know that I am an _expert_ in the _science_ of love, and as a love scientist genius, I can sense it rolling off you in _waves_! Big waves! Like, tsunami waves!”

“You know, last time I checked –″ Hunk starts, but Lance hastily cuts him off.

“You’ve got a giant crush on Shay!”

“No I do no–″ Hunk sighs as he realises resistance is futile. “Yeah,” he admits, “I do. But so what? You have a giant crush on – you know what? I’m not gonna finish that sentence.”

Lance’s eyes narrow.

“I will _ignore_ that, on the sole reasoning that I wanna talk to my best friend about his huge crush on a certain rocky girl. What are you gonna do about it?”

“I dunno? Cry myself to sleep because I’ll probably never see her again?”

“No, you’re not! Going to cry yourself to sleep, I mean.”

“What do you expect me to do, then? Your crush is on board the ship. My crush is on a planet _ten million light years away_!”

Lance pauses.

“You’ll figure something out.” He mutters. He slides off the countertop, steals another slice of “cucumber”, and leaves the room.

Hunk chuckles to himself. Lance. _Expert on love_. He can shoot like an expert, sure, but only with bullets and lasers. He’s no Cupid.

 

 

 

 

**4**

“Matt, this code isn’t working.” Pidge complains.

“What? Re-enter the variable. It’s right. I made it,” is Matt’s reply from his spot in the corner, where he’s huddled over his laptop staring at his own rows of numbers and letters.

“Don’t be a dumbass. It’s meant to be _x=4_ , not this crap. What have you been programming, fucking Atari’s ET?”

“Language, fucker.”

“Sorry, I won’t say ‘Atari’ again.”

Hunk, Pidge, and Matt snort.

Since Coran is recovering from the bug in his brain, the Voltron team has been given a day off. As per the usual for their free time, Hunk, Pidge, and Matt have been congregated for the last six hours or so in their workshop. At the moment, they’re trying to build a Rover from scratch, but some time ago they decided to make a _cooler_ Rover, with better AI and some weapons to defend itself. It’s somewhat inspired by BB-8 from _Star Wars_ , a common obsession between the three of them.

“How about erseminium for the wiring? It’s kinda rare-ish, but it’ll be able to withstand the heat produced by the laser gun. Also, to fit all of this in, Rover 2.0 is gonna be uh. A bit _big_.”

“How big?” Matt asks.

Hunk frowns at his sketch book, where Rover’s measurements are.

“Well, at the moment it’s six foot tall…”

“Quiznak!” Pidge bangs her fist on the desk and shakes her head. “We’ll have to remove the cannon.”

He turns back to the list of weapons cramming up Rover 2.0’s space.

“We’ll have to remove a lot more than that…Matt, are you absolutely sure Rover needs a lighter, and bow and arrows? It seems a little…”

“Of course! What if someone dies and wants a Viking funeral? That’s staying in.”

“Look, sometimes we have to make sacrifices, and it seems to me like you guys are –″

Lance trips into the room, panting, and turns to Hunk, who stops talking and stares at him expectantly.

“Shay’s on video call!” he announces, breathless.

Hunk throws his pencil aside and leaps up, rushing out the door with his three friends to the bridge, where Shay’s face is projected above. Hunk’s cheeks burn, and his heart flutters. He’d forgotten how _beautiful_ she is. His memories pale in comparison to her, because she’s right there _now_ , and she’s smiling ear to ear _in the present_.

“Pidge! Lance!” Shay’s voice softens, turns into something with more feeling than Hunk has ever heard. “Hunk.”

“Shay!” He replies, feeling warm and comforted and excited at the same time. And nervous – he can feel butterflies in his stomach.

“It’s so good to see all of you again!”

“You too!” they eagerly reply.

“I saw the show. I greatly enjoyed it!”

“It was a tad inaccurate, but it’s contributed greatly to the resistance effort, so I really mustn’t complain,” Allura responds.

They chat for a while about what they’ve been doing, what’s been happening. Shay has been helping resistance efforts as well, flying around in her own ship helping other planets that have been recently liberated from the Galra. Hunk feels pride surge through himself. _That’s my girl._

“I have good news! I’ll be seeing you all again soon – in person! I’ll be with you in just a few quintants!”

Hunk runs quickly through the glossary in his head of space terms…quintants… _quintants_ …days! Shay is only a few days away! He can feel his heart doing somersaults, and his eyes light up.

“That’s _amazing_!” he bursts out.

“I know!” Her voice softens again, and she seems to send a message just to Hunk now: “I know.”

He thinks he might just die of happiness.

Eventually, the others head off to bed, wishing goodnights and a good luck to Shay, which she accepts graciously. Finally, it’s just him and Shay.

“I heard that you are into something called _engineering_ , and I thought to myself, what Hunk enjoys must be worth enjoying too! So, I asked some about it, and learned the basics, and I must say! It really is quite wonderful to study the way things work! They say you are a magician with the way you can turn a rusty old ship into a great one, but I know that you are not a magician – you are a talented genius, Hunk! I hope when we meet next, you will teach me what you know. If you don’t mind.” Shay smiles warmly.

“I will! I’d love to. Wow. I can’t believe I’m finally gonna see you again in just a few days. _Wow!_ ”

“And not on a screen. It is nice, seeing you in those performances, but it is nothing compared to being with one another in person.” There’s another pause, and Shay sighs. “I did not really enjoy the way the performance portrayed you. They did not do you justice – you are a _hero_ , not a joke.” She averts her eyes and…blushes?! “You are _my_ hero.”

“I-uh. _Whoa_. Shay…thank you,” he stutters. “I’m so proud of you.” Honesty flows from his mouth, and once he starts, he can’t bear to stop. “All of the work you’ve been doing. It’s…you’re just amazing, Shay.”

“Thank you, Hunk. You are,” Shay yawns, “Quite wonderful.”

“You are too. You really are.” Hunk replies softly.

A few moments pass, and Hunk realises that Shay has fallen asleep. He admires her peacefulness, before ending the call and heading to bed. He drifts into sleep, unable to stop smiling.

Just a few days more.

 

 

 

 

**5**

The day before Shay is set to arrive, the Voltron team decides to visit the planet of one of their new allies to strengthen ties and do some minor maintenance on the Castle ship. They finished up their initial meeting, for which the paladins had to be present to do some impressing, and now it’s just talk that none of the younger paladins are really interested in. Well, except Allura. But Allura’s _clearly_ got much more diplomacy skills than the two other paladins her age, both of whom excused themselves from the table a while ago. Lance is polishing Red, probably venting to her about the lack of Keith in his life by Hunk’s guess (he’s walked in on this routine quite a few times since Lance’s angsty other half left to hang out with Kolivan), and he thinks Pidge might be practicing her Altean.

Hunk has decided to wander around the city they’ve landed in. He’s found a street of charming stalls, and is currently wandering around the market, picking up ingredients and recipes, and some parts and plans as well.

Carrying a satchel full to the bursting with fruits and shiny metal parts, and arms laden with books and a box full of memory chips with plans stored on them, he’s making his way down the street when a stall showcasing jewellery catches his eye – on the table is a section titled ‘ _Erseminium’_. He shuffles over, carefully trying not to drop the pile of books and boxes in his hands.

There’s a big glass box of erseminium wires, and, below it, a pendant necklace with an erseminium base and chain, with a beautiful yellow gem set into it. The gem is the exact colour of Shay’s eyes, and the erseminium a beautiful dark plum colour that would suit her so well.

The wires and the pendant are the same cost. Hunk counts his remaining money, and, to his utter despair, discovers he can only afford one.

_Shay, or Pidge and Matt? Shay, or Pidge and Matt?_

He closes his eyes, squeezes them tight, then reopens them.

Shay it is.

Shiro chagrins him when he gets back.

“We don’t need you spending what money we have on jewellery.”

“Oh, come _on_ , Shiro! Hunk _earned_ that money. It’s his to spend.” Lance defends Hunk, which Hunk is grateful for, but to be perfectly honest he’s noticed Lance’s growing frustration with Shiro and knows that he’s taking the slightest opportunity to be argue with him.

“This isn’t the Garrison’s weekly cadet pay, Lance. This is war. We need what little we can get.”

“What _little_? Ticket sales from our performances have us earning like crazy! And you’re acting like we didn’t just spend a _load_ on that five-course meal we served just this afternoon!”

“Don’t fight me, Lance,” Shiro says coldly.

Lance quiets, but glares at Shiro anyway. Later, when he and Lance are hanging out in the living room (‘hanging out’ meaning Lance is brooding and Hunk is enduring his complaining), Lance continues the issue.

“The necklace will suit her. Don’t feel guilty about it, buddy.”

“I don’t.”

Because Hunk feels about Shay a lot. He feels a lot of things about her. But he can’t feel guilty about her. Not now, not ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**+1**

When Shay’s ship lands, Hunk is bouncing on the spot with excitement.

She drops out of the cockpit, and lands expertly on her feet. It’s a repeated action that’s been perfected with practise, and it makes him think about all the times she’s been landing on planets and helping. He blushes. She’s so damn _wonderful_. He’s so lucky to have met her.

Shay is immediately swamped in hugs by the Voltron team. Well, except for Matt, who waits until his friends have cleared away from her before holding out his hand for her to shake, and saying, “I’ve heard of you! You’re a legend. They call you Shay the Generous, you know. Wow, this is so cool. I can’t believe I’m meeting you! My name’s Matt. I’m the brother of Pidge. You’ve probably heard of Pidge. Oh my god, this is _awesome_.”

Shay laughs and smiles, and her and Matt chat all the way to the Castle dining room, where she meets other members of the rebellion and she chats with _more_ of them, and then they’re neck deep in planning, and then she’s being whisked off by a few rebellion members to have dinner at a restaurant so they can hang out with Shay the Generous, and Hunk is left feeling rather ripped off. Don’t they know that Shay wants to hang out with _him_?

Well, he hopes so. If Shay doesn’t feel the way he feels about her, well, he’ll…he guesses he’ll respect that, but he’ll definitely go back to crying himself to sleep for a while until he gets over her. _Will_ he be able to get over her?

Later, he finds himself looking out over the crowds of rebels, who shuffle along the streets, sides of their faces lit by blue lamps that shine bright in the dark blue night. Tomorrow, they’ll either gain the upper hand on the Galra, or they’ll die. What the rebellion achieves tomorrow, how Hunk fights tomorrow, will determine whether the end of the suffering, the oppression, the murder by the Galra will finally be in their sights, or whether it will be allowed to take over the entire universe forever.

Just a few months ago, he was throwing up in the training simulator and sneaking out to town with Lance every Friday night. Now, the fate of the universe hangs on his shoulders. Just a few months ago, that responsibility weighed him down, terrified him. Now, he wears it with pride. He isn’t afraid to fight anymore.

“Hello Hunk.” A voice, soft, gentle, sweet…what he’s been waiting to hear all day. He turns around, and sees the most beautiful, wonderful girl he’s ever met.

He’s suddenly close to tears, emotion welling up from deep inside.

“Shay.” He croaks out.

Shay smiles, and his whole world stops. It’s just him and her, her smile lighting up the entire room, and Hunk being overwhelmed at being the recipient of something so lovely. It’s so sweet, so gentle, so full of care and courage and _there_. Right in front of him, not in memory, not in thought or imagination, not on a screen, but _there_. Palpable and real.

She joins him at the window, and they look out upon the night together, side by side.

There’s so much he wants to talk to her about, so much he wants to say. But there’s very little he wants to talk about right now. Right now it feels right just to be close.

He can feel her presence, right next to him. Her big hand is only a few inches away from Hunk’s. He glances at her, and sees the way the light of the moon and the city illuminates her face.

He’s shaking as he reaches. He’s moving so slowly the inches turn into miles.

Their hands slip together, and Hunk realises that they’re both crying. It’s been so long, and they’ve been through so much. But just this – just holding hands in quiet, is enough to make him feel complete.

“I got something for you.” It’s so quiet it’s almost a whisper, but it sounds like a yell in the noiselessness of the room.

Shay turns to him, and he sees her face illuminated differently, and he almost forgets what he just said because she’s so beautiful and _he’s holding hands with her_. He fumbles around in his pockets, and finds the pendant.

He unlatches their fingers and nervously places the necklace on her. She breaks their eye contact to look at it.

“Hunk, this is…it is so _beautiful_.”

“You’re _more_ beautiful. But I uh. I saw it, and it made me think of your eyes. Which it brings out, by the way,” Hunk says awkwardly. Shay beams, and that’s when Hunk knows.

He knows because he can’t think of anything but her. He knows because she makes him feel so strong yet so distracted at the same time, he knows because she’s so happy that she makes _him_ happy, he knows because even when they’ve been apart for months, his feelings have only grown stronger.

He knows because she’s Shay, and he’s Hunk, and right now, Hunk is going to kiss Shay.

So he does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get Hunk’s Samoan culture right, but I’m just a wog Aussie, so I apologise for anything that’s culturally insensitive. If you find something, please feel free to correct me and I’ll edit it! Thanks <3
> 
> General writing criticism is also welcome, esp. since im doing a degree in creative writing haha
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [sapphic-momo](https://sapphic-momo.tumblr.com)


End file.
